


karadanvers has created a group chat

by MotoSpec



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)'s Name is Susan, F/F, F/M, M/M, idk apparently it's a thing on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoSpec/pseuds/MotoSpec
Summary: ever wonder what would happen in a supergirl group chat? yeah me too





	1. kara why

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic so be gentle  
> i also havent finished every show in the arrowverse yet, but when i do they'll be incorporated  
> this was inspired by "notbarryallen changed steel’s name to gayforray" by doctormissy which you should totally go check out
> 
> oh and here lena knows kara is supergirl, idk if this is canon yet im only on s4 ep5

_karadanvers has created a group chat with alexdanvers,lluthor,Brainy, and j'onn._

alexdanvers: kara what is this  
Brainy: I believe it is what you would call a "group chat", Director.  
alexdanvers: brainy i kn- nevermind  
alexdanvers: why did you make this kara  
karadanvers: why not  
lluthor: why am i here  
karadanvers: why not  
j'onn: Why add me?  
karadanvers: so you dont get lonely obv  
Brainy: Would anyone happen to know what "obv" means?  
lluthor: it means obviously, obv  
Brainy: Why am I the only individual here utilizing proper grammar?  
alexdanvers: bcz you big dumb brainy  
karadanvers: alex are you drunk again  
alexdanvers: no you are  
 _karadanvers has changed alexdanvers' nickname to drunkdanvers_  
karadanvers: im coming over there to take your phone


	2. vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohoohoh i didnt think i would remember to do this but here i am, ill try to post at least once a week

drunkdanvers: kara you're bad at hiding stuff  
karadanvers: frick  
 _j'onn has changed his nickname to martian_  
martian: i watched vine for the first time and my life will never be the same  
drunkdanvers: kara what did you do  
lluthor: Kara what did you do  
karadanvers: i showed him some vines  
 _karadanvers has added vasquez to this group chat_  
karadanvers: oh did I mention vasquez showed them to me first  
vasquez: wow thanks  
drunkdanvers: vasquez I swear  
vasquez: you're the one named drunkdanvers so you shouldn't be talking about bad decisions  
lluthor: big oof  
martian: big yikes  
drunkdanvers: why are you not like this at work, it's boring there when we're not fighting crime  
vasquez: i didn't think we were allowed to but ok  
Brainy: According to official DEO documents, it is not disallowed to be lively while in the workplace.  
lluthor: leave it to brainy to find that in under a second  
martian: yeet yoot  
vasquez: not my fault  
karadanvers: j'onn don't make me take your phone too  
Brainy: What is this “vine” being discussed? Is there a magical jungle?  
drunkdanvers: no one show it to him  
 _vasquez has added majorlane to this group chat_  
majorlane: About that...


	3. woah its lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya yeet this one is going to be a long one bois and with a new format  
> and btw this will sorta follow canon events, but the stuff that happens in this chapter will show that it doesn't completely follow

_drunkdanvers_ oh hey lucy, what are you doing here?

_karadanvers_ didnt you hear alex, shes back

_drunkdanvers_ since when

_majorlane_ since now  
grammar while texting is overrated.

_Brainy_ I beg to differ, ma'am.

_vasquez_ then beg /e dab

_karadanvers_ ah fuck me

_lluthor_ I would ;)

_martian_ woah

_drunkdanvers_ ahem  
she's gone I can't find her

_luthor_ gee I wonder where she is

_drunkdanvers_ is no one going to mention that SUSAN did /e dab

_majorlane_ osht

_vasquez_ fuck I've been exposed

_karadanvers_ hi I'm back

_lluthor_ yes she is

_drunkdanvers_ Kara where the hell were you

_karadanvers_ uhhh

**drunkdanvers has changed karadanvers’ name to MissSecretySecret**

_MissSecretySecret_ alex how much have you had to drink

_majorlane_ let me guess, only one beer

_vasquez_ more like 50

_drunkdanvers_ shut

_MissSecretySecret_ are you two getting drinks at the alien bar

_majorlane_ and you didn't invite me

_drunkdanvers_ i didn't know you were back

_majorlane_ im coming to the damn bar 

_drunkdanvers_ how do you know where it is

_MissSecretySecret_ totally didn't tell her and totally not with her on the way there

_drunkdanvers_ ffs kara  
why dont you just fly here

_MissSecretySecret_ because lucy is a good driver UNLIKE SOMEONE

_drunkdanvers_ ill have you know I am a great driver

_martian_ that's a lie

_Brainy_ I concur, Director.

_vasquez_ are you two coming also

_Brainy_ Of course, I could not ignore the precious opportunity to consume multiple   
alcoholic beverages with acquaintances from my place of work.

_martian_ yes, we're coming too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hope this one was enjoyable, wasn't as long as I expected but kinda long by my standards lol. next chapter should be like a regular fic part, chatbreak? im calling it a chatbreak  
> oh also, I wrote part of this while watching Grey's Anatomy, and it inspired me to create a GA chatfic because why not, and it'll be like this, not completely canon-compliant (I think that's the right term)  
> also late Merry Christmas and late Happy New Year to you all


	4. Update

I apologise but, I have lost motivation in writing this story, and it's not really my style of writing. However, I have good news. I should be starting up a new Supergirl story soon, probably based around Sanvers, so stay tuned, and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that everyone, ill try to post as often as possible with school and stuff


End file.
